Things Unsaid
by Tiffany7898
Summary: -HIATUS- Krillin has become seriously ill, Marron and 18 have been taking care of him ever since. But Marron never knew that a certain Prince was stalking her. Watching her do everything, he has fallen for her. But he knows that she won't just be with him, she would think he is crazy. So there is only one thing he could think of, Black mail. What will Marron do?
1. Chapter 1

**Things Unsaid~**

_"Well, at least I get to go home to my loving father._" Marron thought. She was exhausted, waking up at 5:00 am to go to school and take her final exams. it was now 2:00 pm, the 17-year-old blond opened up her car door and sat down. She started up the car and drove off to her parent's house. Marron was so stressed out, with all the exams, and her father becoming seriously sick. Its been really hard for her, luckily for her, she has her mother, and her two best friends, Trunks and Goten, to help her through it. Marron could see her parent's house up ahead, she drove her car to the front lawn and parked it. She opened the door and stepped out, grabbing her keys, she opened the front door of the house. Her eye's met with her father's, Krillin was lying on the sofa, watching t.v. Marron let a smile appear.

"Hi daddy." She said cheerfully.

"Hi sweetheart." Krillin said, then coughed. Marron's smile quickly disappeared as her father coughed more and more. Marron quickly ran into the kitchen and got a glass of water, she walked back into the living room and handed it to her father. "Thank you so much Marron, your such a good girl." Krillin said then took a sip of the water. "So how was your exams?"

"I don't know, I guess I could say they were hard, I got really confused on my calculus exam." Marron said frowning. Krillin smiled at his daughter, he knew she was trying her best. "That's alright sweetheart, as long as you tried your best." He said. "Marron can you please do me a favor and get me a blanket? I'm feeling cold."

"Of course daddy." Marron said. Marron walked to a near by hallway closet, she opened it and pulled out a blanket, she closed the door and returned to the living room. "Here you go daddy." Marron said, then covered her father with the blanket. "Thank you Marron, I don't know what I'd do without you or your mother." Krillin said. "Speaking of mom, where is she?" Marron asked.

"She went down to Capsule Corp. to see if Bulma created a cure for this sickness." Krillin said looking down. Marron sat down at her father's side and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry daddy, Bulma is like the smartest person in the world, there's nothing she can't do!" Marron said trying to cheer up her father. "Oh Marron, I can't even thank you enough, you and your mother have always been there for me." Krillin said smiling. "Daddy! You know mom and I would do anything for you!." Marron said. "Doesn't matter what I have to go through, as long as your alright, mom and I will be ok." Marron said then hugged her father.

After Marron said those words, chaos would erupt. "Did you hear that? She said she would do anything for her father!" A man whispered into a phone. He was located outside of Marron's house, standing up by the window. He was stalking her, watching her like a hawk. He has stalked her for months now, ever since he layed eyes on Marron, he has been in love ever since. "So, and besides Leetan, what are you going to do? You may have fallen for this girl here, but she isn't of our planet! Why can't you just find a woman on our planet?" Another man said from the phone. "Because, this one is way sexier than the ones on our planet." Leetan whispered into the phone. "Leetan, your obsessed with this girl! You've watched her for months! What kind of prince does that?!" the other man shouted. "A prince who is gonna make Marron his wife." Leetan said then hung up. _"You said that you would do anything for your father." _Leetan thought. _"Perfect."_

Back inside the house, Marron got up from her father's side and walked to her room. She quickly changed into a black tank top and white skinny jeans. Then she walked back into the living room. "Is there anything else you need dad?" She asked.

"No Marron, you go a head and do what you gotta do, I'm fine." Krillin said. Marron smiled and walked into the kitchen. She opened up a cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips, she sat down at the kitchen table and took out her phone from her pocket. She saw that she had a text from her best friend Trunks.

"Hey Marron."

Marron texted back.

"Hey Trunks."

About a couple of minutes later, he replied. "Nothing much, up in my penthouse being bored, wanna come over?"

Marron smiled at the text. She liked it when Trunks would invite her over to his penthouse, but she couldn't leave her father alone, she wouldn't.

"I would love to, but I can't leave my father alone, you know that." Marron texted back. She really wanted to go, but her father was too important.

"He'll be fine! you and your mother have left him alone before." Trunks texted.

Marron looked at the texted. She couldn't stop smiling, usually when she rejected his offer, he would move on, but he really did want her to come over.

"I don't know Trunks..." Marron texted back. She instantly got a text back.

"Don't worry Marron, he'll be fine! trust me, if you want I could come pick you up." He texted.

Marron giggled, he was pushing it. "Fine, but no more than an hour!" She texted back. Marron finished her bag of chips and walked into the living room. "Hey daddy, I'm gonna be at Trunks' house for a little, are you gonna be ok?" Marron asked. Krillin coughed some more than took another sip of his water. "Don't worry about me Marron, go have fun, you need a rest, besides, I'm gonna take a nap, your mother should be home in a little." Krillin said.

Marron looked worried. "Well...alright daddy, call me if you need anything! Trunks is gonna pick me up, if you ned anything, anything at all-"

"Marron, don't worry! I'll be fine!" Krillin said. Marron sighed. "Ok dad."

They heard a knock on the door, Marron walked to door and opened it to see none other than Trunks with a big smile. "Hey blondie."

"Hey Trunks." Marron smiled.

"You two go enjoy yourselfs." Krillin smiled.

"Hey Krillin, how you feeling?" Trunks asked.

"Same as always Trunks, hopefully your mother will find a cure for this." Krillin sighed.

"Don't worry Krillin, this is my mom we're talking about." Trunks said.

"ah your right! Bulma will find a cure!" Krillin smiled. Marron walked over to Krillin and gave him a hug. "Bye daddy, I'll be back soon." She said then walked out the door with Trunks.

"Trunks, where's your car?" Marron asked.

Trunks laughed. "Oh there's no car."

Marron's eyes widen. "Trunks you know I hate flying!" she shouted. "Lemme go back and get my keys, we can take my car."

Trunks rolled his eyes and grabbed Marron by her waist, then flew off. Marron wrapped her arms around his strong neck and held on for her dear life.

Back at Marron's house, Prince Leetan watch Trunks and Marron fly off. "I'll have to watch out for that one." He said to himself. He looked back into the living room, Krillin was asleep. "Now to take action." Leetan smirked.

**(AN: Hi everyone! I finally found a title for my new Trunks and MArron story! Tell me what you think so far, did I start out good? I had some help from a friend of mine :) my mid-terms ended today! :D Biology was really hard, I Christmas tree's on it :( but the other ones were easy! enough about me, please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

*At Trunks' Penthouse*

Trunks landed on the balcony with Marron's hands still tightly wrapped around his neck. "We're on the balcony now." Trunks said. Marron opened her eyes and let go of Trunks. They walked into the penthouse and into the kitchen. "Want anything to eat?" Trunks asked. "Nah I'm good." Marron replied. "Alright more for me." Trunks grinned. Trunks took opened the fridge and took out some left over pasta. He put it in the microwave and heated it for two minutes. He took it out and start eating. "Wow Trunks, its been a while since I've been here, this place really changed." Marron said looking around. Trunks swallowed some pasta and looked up at her. "You haven't seen anything!" Trunks said. "Come here."

Trunks guided Marron into the living room and into a hallway. They walked all the way down and Trunks opened up a door. "Oh my god! Trunks, how in the world did you get to install an indoor pool?" Marron asked amazed. "Well, once you have money that you don't know what to do with, buy something nice." Trunks said. "Its brand new." Marron looked around the room, there was a shower on the side to wash off the chlorine, chairs the lay back on, diving boards and a slide. Marron laughed when she saw the slide. "A slide?" Marron asked. "I put that in for Goten." Trunks laughed. Marron laughed along with him. "You wanna take a dive in the pool?" Trunks asked. "How can I? I don't have a bathing suit." Marron said.

"Just take off your tank top and skinny jeans." He said. Marron looked the other way and blushed. "Ok, but when I get out of the pool?" She asked. "When you get out just take off your bra and panties, put them to dry in the dryer, then wrap yourself in a towel." Trunks said. "I don't know..." Marron said. "Oh come on! and don't worry, I won't do what I did last time at the beach." Trunks grinned. Marron remembered that day, it was a couple months ago, Trunks, Marron, Goten and Valese went to beach for spring break.

_**Flashback**_

Trunks carried Marron his shoulder and ran out into the water. "Trunks put me down!" Marron yelled, her face red with anger. "Ok, i'll put you down." Trunks said. Trunks slammed Marron into the water, but not too hard. Trunks just looked down and laughed. Marron resurfaced, but blushed and covered her chest, her bikini top was gone. Trunks smirked as he saw her bikini to floating around. He picked it up and handed it to her. "Lost something?"

Marron grabbed it, turned around and put it on. "You're gonna pay for that!" She yelled. "I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know that you bikini top would come off?" Trunks said laughing at that last part of the comment. Marron glared at him and tackled him.

_**Flashback end**_

"Don't ever bring that up again." Marron growled. Trunks laughed. "Come on, get undressed and jump in, I'll be back." Trunks said walking out. Marron walked over to the side and quickly took off her tank top and jeans to revile her white bra and panties. She put her clothes on a near by bench and jumped into the pool. Then Trunks came back, he was shirtless and wearing red trunks. He jumped into the pool and wrestled with Marron, being careful not to hurt her.

*About an hour later*

Marron and Trunks were out of the pool, Marron had just finished putting on her clothes while Trunks walked out into the hallway. Marron followed him out and gave him a hug.

"Trunks, I had an awesome time really, but I told my dad I'd be back home in an hour." Marron said. "Alright, we should do this again sometime." Trunks said smiling. "Yeah." Marron smiled back. They walked out to the balcony, Trunks wrapped his arm around Marron's waist and Marron wrapped her arms tightly around Trunks' neck. "Ok, not too-" Marron started, but Trunks shot up in the air. "TRUNKS!" Marron shouted. Trunks only laughed as he carried her back home. Marron, scared, held on and tried not to look down. Soon, Trunks landed in front of Marron's house. "Come on in, I gotta show you something." Marron said holding onto Trunks' hand. Marron opened up the door to find her mother panicking. 18 was racing up and down the house shouting her husband's name. "Krillin! Krillin! Krillin where are you?!"

"Mom...what's wrong?" Marron asked. "Marron, thank Kami your home! Your fathers gone! I can't find him, I've looked everywhere!" 18 yelled. "18, calm down, we'll find him." Trunks said. But Trunks sensed that he wasn't here. "We'll find him...just not here, he's not on the island." Trunks said. "He left? He could barely walk, how could he leave?" 18 said sitting down. She buried her face in her hands in sadness. Marron sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Don't worry mom, we'll find him." Marron said trying to comfort her mother. "Oh Marron, If only one of us was here..." 18 said with tears pouring down her face. Marron hugged her mother. Trunks felt guilty for taking Marron away, if he only knew something like this would have happened we would have just stayed here with her. "We should get the others." Marron said looking at Trunks. "Ok, I'll be back, you two stay here while I get the others." Trunks said then walked outside and flew off._ "Where could Krillin be?"_

(AN: Hi guys, short chapter, I know, and I'm really sorry, but I've been very busy lately and I barely have time to come on and write :( I hope you guys like this chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer, review!)


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, Trunks got Goku, Goten, Gohan and his father to come to Marron's house. "So the midget is missing what do you expect us to do?" Vegeta spat. Marron glared at him. "I expect you to help find my mother and I find him!" Marron yelled, her eyes burning with rage. She hated it when Vegeta would insult her father, Krillin never deserved any of Vegeta's insults. "Look girl, your just lucky i'm here!" Vegeta yelled back. "I could just leave you, your mother, Kakarot and his brats to find him!"

"Dad stop!" Trunks yelled at his father. Vegeta gave Trunks a death glare but Trunks ignored him. "18 what happened when you got here?" Goku said in a serious voice. Once Trunks told Goku about Krillin's disappearance, the usual smile on Goku's face disappeared as well. "After Bulma gave me the medicine for Krillin, I flew home and opened the door, he wasn't on the couch, so I figured he was in the bathroom or something." 18 said looking down. "I checked all around the house, he wasn't here, and Marron wasn't home, Krillin would never pull something like this."

"Maybe someone took him." Gohan suggested.

"Who would take him? We are on an island! There are no other people but us here, and the mainland is at least 15 miles away." Marron said.

All of a sudden, the island shook and everyone in the house fell to the ground. "What was that?" Goten asked while getting up. Goku got up and walked over to the window, his eyes widened at the sight.  
"Well Kakarot? What is it?" Vegeta asked. "You guys never had a giant rock outside your house, but there is one now." Goku said pointing out the window. The rest of them walked over to the window and took in the sight. "How would a giant rock like that get all the way over here?" Marron asked. "Why don't we go take a look, it wouldn't hurt." Trunks said. They all walked outside and stood in front of the giant rock. Trunks hesitated at first, but he put his hand on the rock. The rock let off some steam at the top, Trunks snatched back his hand and they all looked up. The rock began to crack, then everyone took a step back. pieces of the rock began to fall off, revealing a small metal dome with a screen on it. A young man popped up on the screen.

"Hello Marron, as you may have noticed, your father, Krillin is missing." The young man said. Marron's eyes glued to the screen. "But that's ok, he is safe here, on Planet Gardalin, with me, my name is Prince Leetan, and Marron, if you would like to see your father again, take a little trip to Gardalin, we can talk from there."

"What? Prince Leetan? What the hell is this?" Marron asked. Marron's mind was loaded with questions, how did this guy know her name? More importantly what does he want from her?

"Marron, I have watched you for some time now, I think its best that we meet face to face, bring as many people as you want on your trip over here, the more that come the better!" Prince Leetan smiled. "Hope to see you soon."

The screen went black, everyone was in shock, all expect Vegeta. He only smiled at the situation. Marron looked over to him and her face turned red with anger. "How could you be smiling! That guy has my father!" Marron yelled. "So the Gardalins have him? This is going to be good." Vegeta smirked. "Vegeta what are you talking about?!" 18 asked. Everyone was curious, what did Vegets know?

"My father used to do business with that race, every prince would come over to planet Vegeta in search for a mate, they could choose whoever they pleased, no matter what anyone said." Vegeta said. "My father made that deal with king of Gardalin at that time, as long as the Prince got a mate from our Planet, they would supply us with a great amount of warriors."

"So there is a bunch of half-saiyan's on Planet Gardalin?" Gohan asked confused. "Unfortunately yes." Vegeta said in disgust. "Since the saiyan race was close to extinction, and Kakarot and I were to only full bloodied ones left, he must have come here to seek any saiyan females."

"But the only girls with saiyan blood is Pan and Bulla, Pan is only 11 and Bulla is only 16." Trunks said. "So then Leetan must have gone for an alternative." Vegeta said looking at Marron. Marron panicked at the thought. "Wh-What?! No! No! The man couldn't think of marring me...could he?" Marron asked in fear. Marron wasn't ready to get married, especially to someone from another planet that she didn't even knew existed.

"Calm down girl, the only way to find out that the prince wants to marry you to go there and see what he wants." Vegeta said. "Things must have changed since Planet Vegeta blew up."

"Alright, first we need to find out where this planet is." Goku said. "I know just the person who could find it!"

They all nodded, knowing what Goku meant, Marron looked at Trunks. "Let's go."

Trunks nodded and picked her up, then they all flew off to Capsule Corp.

***Capsule Corp. in Bulma's lab***

"Planet Gardalin?" Bulma asked confused. Goku just explained the story to Bulma, and Bulma was confused as ever. "Yes woman! Planet Gardalin! Find the coordinates so we can go there!" Vegeta spat. Bulma rolled her eyes and started typing on her computer. They all looked at Bulma as her face expressions changed. "Planet Gardalin...Traveling to that planet could take a month! Unless I could ask my father to help me design it...then the travel time could be about 3 to 4 days." Bulma said. "But building the ship for all of you will take time."

"How long?" Goten asked. "Hard to say...maybe a week?" Bulma said. "A week? Bulma can't you and your father work faster than that?" 18 asked. "Well, instead of my father and I building a ship, Goku why can't you just use your instant transmission?" Bulma asked. "I would, but I don't know anyone's energy on that planet, it's going to be hard to focus, I don't even know which Direction the planet is in." Goku said rubbing the back of his head. Bulma sighed, she thought about the ship for all of them. "I could try to make the ship less than 3 days, but I wouldn't guarantee to be done by tomorrow." Bulma said. "Well the sooner the better." Marron said. "Well, I'll go get my father and start working, you guys just hang on, the construction shouldn't be too long." Bulma said, then stood up.

"Ok, I guess now all we have to do is wait." Marron said.

**(AN: Guys, I am so sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy, my parents might send me to summer school :( My Algebra grade wasn't so good, so my parents have made me study a lot more, again I'm sorry :( I hope you liked this chapter, please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

About 2 days later, Bulma and Dr. Breifs finally finished the space ship. Marron, Trunks, 18, Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Gohan packed for the 3 day trip. They mostly packed food, since 5 saiyans would be on board. They boarded the ship and found their rooms, 18 and Marron shared one while the boys shared a room. Marron layed back on her bed, lost in her thoughts. "Some prince kidnapped my father because he probably wants me to _marry_ him? This is just great.."

Trunks sat down in the poilets seat and started up the ship. Bulma waved good-bye from below, and the ship took off. As Trunks flew the ship, Goku and Vegeta decided to get ahead start on food. Goten was playing a video game while Gohan read a book, 18 was taking a nap, and Marron was just confused. 3 days, the same routine, then finally they landed on Planet Gardalin. Trunks flew the ship to a docking port, then turned the ship off. They all walked off the ship to find Prince Leetan waiting.

"I saw your ship come in! Welcome to my humble planet, as you all may know from the message I sent you, I am Prince Leetan." He said. Marron wasted no time as she jumped to questions. "What have you done with my father? Where is he? Why did you take him? What do you want with me?" Marron shouted. The questions kept pour out of her mouth until Leetan spoke up. "Calm down, your father is alright, come, you all may spend the night at the palace." Leetan said walking away. "Come on, don't be shy."

They all exchanged looks before walking to the palace. Once they got there, everyone was pleased to see that they arrived. "Welcome Marron and friends." One woman said. "Hello! You'll love it here, Everyone who has come, never left!" One man said. Marron still wasn't buying any of this, she just wanted her father back, safe and sound. They walked into the palace and then into a large room filled with people. Leetan walked straight to his throne and raised his hand. Everyone in the room looked at the prince, they knew what he meant, so all of his subjects walked out of the room, the door shutting behind them.

"Now that they're gone, we can get down to business." Leetan said smiling. "Now, I have your father, Krillin, and I will give him back, soon."

"What do you mean _soon_?" 18 growled. "My my 18, such a temper, calm yourself, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you husband now would you?" Leetan smirked.

"What do you mean_ bad_?" Goku asked.

"You all have so many questions! Please, let me answer them one at a time!" Leetan laughed. "Stop toying with us! You haven't answered any of questions! Just tell us why we're here and give me my father back!" Marron shouted in anger.

"You always were a feisty one, Marron." Leetan said. "Shut up and answer our questions!" Marron yelled.

"Alright alright, Krillin is down in the dungeon for starters." Leetan begun as he stood up from his throne and walked towards Marron. "And, I will give him back, under one condition."

Marron glared at Leetan. "And what's that?"

"Hmm, how do you earthlings say it? Ah yes! I'll give Krillin back, but you, Marron, must marry me and live out your days here on Gardalin." Leetan smirked, then walked back to his throne and sat down. Everyone but Leetan and Vegeta were shocked. "I'll give you one day to decide, in the mean time, you all get some rest." Leetan said. "Hailan!"

A woman rushed int he room and bowed down to Leetan. "Yes my prince? What is it?" She asked. "Hailan take these people up to their rooms, let them get some rest, in the morning we all will talk a bit more." Leetan instructed. "Of course my prince." Hailan said. Hailan motioned them to follow her out of the room and up a long staircase. She showed them all to their rooms. "We any of you need anything?" Hailan asked annoyed. She didn't seem like she wanted to serve them. "Yes can I have some of your finest foods-" Goku started but Gohan covered his mouth. "No thank you Hailan." Gohan said quickly. Hailan nodded and walked away. Gohan pulled back his hand and looked at Goku who seems confused. "Why didn't you let me finish? I wanted some food!"

"We all can eat in the morning, Hailan didn't look too happy to see us, she seemed annoyed." Gohan said. "But she asked!" Goku whined. "Dad, you'll get food in the morning, just get some rest." Gohan said then walked over to his bed. Goku walked over to his bed, crawled into his bed and held his stomach. "But I was really hungry..."

**(AN: Hi guys! Short chapter, but the next one should be longer, I got a lot of Algebra homework to do, and some extra credit so I could get my grade up, Please Review guys! Tell me what you think)**


	5. Chapter 5

***The Next Day***

Marron woke up and looked around. Her room wasn't so bad, it had a comfy bed, a nice bathroom and a t.v. She got up wandered into the bathroom to brush her teeth._ 'What am I gonna do? Leetan took my father so I could marry him...I'd do anything for my father, anything. I have one day to think about all this. But one day is too much, my father needs me now. I guess I'm gonna marry that prince...'_ Marron thought. She freshen up and walked out of the room to the entrance hall. _'This place is so big...I can't even find a simple kitchen'_ She thought.

"Marron do you need help?" A woman asked.

Marron spun around to find a girl, a little taller than her, with wavy blond hair to her waist and emerald eyes. "Who are you? How do you know me?" Marron asked confused. "My mistake, I should've introduced myself, my name is Vera, I am a servant here in the palace." Vera said.

"Hi Vera." Marron said with a slight smile._ 'Well she seems nice.'_

"Prince Leetan told everyone on the planet that you will be marrying him, it is true?" Vera asked. Marron looked surprised, she knew people on this planet were weird, but she didn't know that everybody on this planet knew about her. Marrons' stomach growled, she was pretty hungry. "Vera do you know where the kitchen is?" Marron asked.

"Of course, right this way." Vera told Marron. Marron followed Vera down a long hallway to a door with many markings on it. "Vera what do these markings mean?" Marron asked.

"Oh, these markings are traditional on this planet. Each one on the top of the door is...how you earthlings call them...a chef's name. The other markings are special ingredients that are put into the food." Vera said. They opened the door and walked into a beautiful dinning hall. Vera showed Marron a table and Marron sat down. Then Vera bent down down and whispered in Marron's ear "Watch what you order, some foods here are can kill you, order the Beau Bazil Soup, it's one of the softest recipes we have. I'll go get your friends, make sure they order the same thing."

Marron looked at Vera with fear. Some food here can kill you. Marron nodded and Vera walked off. To be honest, Marron didn't want to be alone. She felt like she could trust Vera, hopefully nothing will happen to her while Vera is away. About a couple minutes later, a waiter appeared and took Marron's order. Five minutes later, a piping hot soup was placed in front of the blond. As Marron blew on the soup to cool it, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and 18 walked in with Vera. They all sat down but Vera. "Is there anything else you would like Marron?" Vera asked.

Marron looked up and shook her head. "No Vera, thank you by the way."

Vera smiled, nodded and walked away. Marron told the rest to order the soup and why. Everyone but Vegeta seemed frightnened as well. They all ate breakfast silently, until Trunks spoke up. "So what do you plan on doing?"

Marron looked at him in sadness. Trunks knew right away what her decision was. He thought about how Leetan would have Marron at his side. Just the thought made his blood boil. Everyone else exchanged looks, they all knew was Marron was going to do. "Marron, shouldn't you think about this a little more?" Goten asked. Marron looked at Goten and shook her head. "I can't waist anymore time, my dad is sick, he can barely move, think about what he's doing in that filthy dungeon Laying there helpless, I can't let that go on any longer." She said. 18 looked at her as tears filled both of woman's eyes. Marron put her hands over her face as she began to sob even more. Marron didn't want to do this, but she had to, for the sake of her father.

Goku stopped eating and looked at Marron. "Marron, don't worry, once we get Krillin we can bust out of here!" He said smiling. Goku always tried his best to cheer people up. But his suggestion only made things worse.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Leetan said walking in.

"Kakarot you fool! Ever think to check who's in the room before you speak?" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta, I haven't seen you since I was a little boy!" Leetan said as he sat down next to Marron.

Vegeta huffed and looked away. Leetan smirked and looked at Marron. "So sweetheart, have you decide or do you need til the end of the day?" He asked, then wrapped his arm around her. Marron felt very uncomfortable, and Trunks just kept his eyes on Leetan, making sure he wasn't gonna try anything funny.

"Well Leetan, I have made my decision...I'll marry you." Marron said in sadness.

"Now Marron, don't be sad, be happy, I can give you _whatever_ you want, _whenever_ you want,_ however_ you want!" Leetan said. Marron held back tears as Trunks tried his best to hold back a punch to Leetan's face.

"We shall have a wedding soon, but here." Leetan said as he pulled out a bracelet. He put it around Marron's wrist and it fused to her skin. "What is this?" She asked confused. "It's a traditional wedding band, like a ring." Leetan explained. "Oh." Marron said sadly.

"Come now everyone, You all may walk around, get to know the others, in the mean time, I'd like to spend time with my future wife." Leetan said grabbing Marron by the waist. Trunks was still trying his best to hold back. He didn't want that Prince anywhere near Marron. Trunks really liked Marron, he just never realized it. Marron saw how Trunks was reacting, she wished it was his arm wrapped around her. someone she trusted and truly loved. Leetan took Marron and left everyone at the table, wishing for the best.

**(AN: MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE! :D I really hoped you guys liked this chapter, please review! Thanks!)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Marron's P.O.V***

Leetan pretty much dragged me away from everyone. I felt very uncomfortable with his arm around my waist, I tried to take it off of me but he only made his grip stronger, and that hurt my hip.

"So Marron, now that we are alone, we can get to know each other." Leetan said.

He could tell I didn't look happy. I looked at him in sadness, he whole face looked like he really cared. "Well you are the princess, my princess, you're also a new arrival to my planet, so I'll show you around. Lets start with the palace, Vera had said that you had a hard time finding the kitchen." Leetan said.

"..Yeah, I did." I said. I sounded so depressed, and I really was. "Leetan, when do you plan on releasing my father?"

"Why after our wedding of course!" He smiled. He seems really happy, and I could tell that he was trying to cheer me up, but it wouldn't work. He led me down a hall to a huge door, then he opened it. It had a king size bed, a huge tv, a couch, a little storage cabinet.

"You will be sleeping in here with me now. I told Vera to bring your things here-"

There was a knock on the door, then it slowly opened and Vera's head popped into the room. "Is this a bad time?" She asked. Leetan rolled his eyes and motioned her to come in. Vera came in with her head down.

"What do you want?!" Leetan practically screamed.

"I came with Marron's things, I didn't know you two were in here, I can come back another time." Vera said. She looked so sad, like she was about to cry. "Just bring the damn stuff in!" Leetan yelled.

Vera nodded and brought my stuff in. "Vera, you don't have to bring all of my stuff it, I can-"

"NO! Vera is my personal servant! She will do whatever I say, and so will you." Leetan spat. I jumped back a little and Vera shook her head. I stayed quiet as Vera brought the rest of my stuff in.

"Would that be all my prince?" She asked.

"Yes! Now leave!" Leetan said. Leetan looked at Vera, then he twisted his hand. Vera looked at his hand, then at me with fear. She looked down, shook her head, then walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. My heart raced, I was alone with a Prince that looked like we would kill anyone that made him angry.

"Marron have a seat." Leetan said as he pointed to his bed. I nodded and sat on the bed, I didn't want to make him angry. Leetan sat down next to me, then he put his hand on my thigh. As soon as he did that, I knew exactly what he wanted. He was hungry, I looked at him with fear as I swated his hand away. He frowned and looked at me.

"Marron, babe, relax, you're with me, Prince Leetan, I wouldn't hurt you." He said innocently. He may have sounded innocent, but I knew what he wanted. I got and tried to run to the door, but he grabbed my wrist. "Marron don't leave, I won't hurt you."

I tried to break free, but he still kept his grip on me. He wrapped his arm around me as I struggled. "Calm down!" He yelled. I decided that trying to break free wasn't going to work, so I stopped. Just as I stopped, he hand traveled down to my butt and squeezed it really hard. I let out a cry for help, but he only smirked. I pushed him as hard as I could, then he fell on the bed.

"LOOK! I AGREED TO MARRY YOU, NOT TO BE YOUR FUCKING SEX TOY! I'M ONLY MARRYING YOU SO I CAN GET MY FATHER BACK! DON'T YOU DARE LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON ME!" I screamed. Leetan only shook his head and put his hand in his pocket. All of suddent I felt a powerful shock in my body. Then I fell to the floor, I couldn't move at all. Leetan then walked over to me and picked me up. He threw me on bed and climbed on top of me. He bent down and whispered in my ear; "Now lets see what I can do to this beautiful body of yours."

Tears began to run down my face. I could move to defend myself. I began to beg Leetan to stop, He didn't listen. I was still a virgin, I didn't want to loose my virginity to someone I barely know, Leetan would be the last guy I would want to have sex. "Leetan please, I'm still a virgin." I pleaded. "That's even better." He smirked.

He ripped of my top and bra. I felt so uncomfortable, my body was being examined by a hungry, controlling, ass of a prince. Then he ripped off my pants, taking my panties with it. There I was, naked, underneath him. He took off his pants and exposed his manhood. This was it, I was about to loose my virginity...

Before I knew it, He entered me. I screamed out in pain as I felt the blood leak down. He covered my mouth with his hands and whispered. "Nobody can hear you scream, just enjoy it." He moaned. He went faster, and I felt more pain.

About a half hour later, he was finished with me. He put on his clothes and looked at me. "Stay here, don't make any sounds, and don't move, if you do, you will pay, no one id going to find out about this!" He spat. He glared at me and left the room. I layed there on the bed, in pain, I was hurt, mentally, and physically.

**(AN: I was in a writing mood! Hope you guys liked this chapter, personally, I didn't, This chapter was full of rape! Sorry if it seems rushed, this is the first time I'm writing something like this. Please Review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everyone! I know most of you hated the last chapter, and I did too. It was like a punishment to write it :( Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, or you'll still read my story, cause these past chapters have been pretty depressing. I was gonna post on Saturday, but turns out I'm going to Miami for spring break! But I'm coming back on Tuesday of next week, leaving for Miami on Saturday morning! Sorry this chapter is short, but i'll be writing more went I get back. Please Review!)**

**Keiya1- You don't know how much your review made me laugh! Lol :)**

**Guest- You'll find out in this chapter where Trunks was. Everyone hates Leetan, I hate him with a passion! It's alright for being evil, I would have put the same thing :)**

**Helen- To be honest, I hate reading things like this also, but this plays a huge part in the story, so I had put it in, I didn't like writing it either :(**

**Writer'sFantasy- Yup, but don't worry, he's gonna pay! I'M COMIN TO MIAMI! Lol it would be awesome if I actually saw you! :D**

**Pwerstrck4- Here you go! :)**

**Wild Colors- Lol you're welcome! But I honestly hated chapter 6, it was a pain writing it. Hopefully this chapter brings up some hopes :)**

**Chapter 7~**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Marron was flat-out on the bed and Leetan left the room. She felt cold, her body was shaking. She was pretty much traumatized at this point. What just happened couldn't change. Her body was still very weak, and she still couldn't move. Marron wanted to tell someone, she wanted this to end, to get her father out and leave this stupid ass planet for good! Her mind kept drifting off to Trunks. She knew damn well that if Trunks found out, Leetan would be dead less than a second.

But what Leetan had said to her before she left, '"Stay here, don't make any sounds, and don't move, if you do, you will pay, no one is going to find out about this!'.

"What would he do if I did tell someone?" Marron thought. Her mind drifted off to all the possible outcomes, none of them were good. About a couple of minutes later, Marron was starting to feel a little better. It wasn't much better, but she was now able to move. Slowly, she sat up from the bed, she closed her tight in pain. During Leetan's little fun fest with her, he was hitting her with all his strength. She had bruises all over her body, she slowly slid off the bed and stood on her feet.

She grabbed the night stand for support, Marron looked down and saw her clothes shredded to pieces. She sighed and walked towards her suit case. She opened it up and found a long-sleeved shirt with a pair of long jeans. "This should cover up everything." She thought.

She put on the clothes and walked to the dresser. She had blood stains and bruises on her face. Marron went through her suit case and found some make up, she put a lot on, hoping no one will notice anything. Then she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Vera!" She shouted. Within minutes, the young woman ran up to the door. "Yes Marron? Are you alright?" She asked. Marron shook her head. "No Vera, I feel very weak, do you have anything to give me energy? Also, do you anything usual about my face?" Marron asked.

Vera looked at Marron and frowned. "Marron, you don't have to hide what that asshole did to you. Every man on Gardalin has done it to their wives. My husband has done it..." Vera said trailing off. Marron looked at the girl, Vera looked older than her but she was still very young. "I'm so sorry, Vera."

"No, It's alright, I've lived like this for years...you get used to it." Vera said sadly.

Marron felt her heart sink. Vera was going through was Marron was going through, only Vera had to be a servant. "I'll get you something to eat, stay up here." Vera said.

"Alright, Vera, do you know where Leetan went?" Marron asked. Vera nodded.

"Yes, he went downstairs to a meeting with his father and brother." She said. "Leetan has a brother?" Marron asked confused.

"Yes he does, an older one, he's actually the nice one." Vera said.

"Okay, one more thing." Marron said. "Anything Marron, what is it?."

"Do you know where my father is? Can you take me to go see him?"

Vera smiled at Marron and nodded. "I'll take you to him after you've finished eating. But we have to be back here within a couple of hours, the meeting will be finished by then." Vera said. Marron smiled, nodded and walked back into the room and sat down. Then Vera ran off to the kitchen.

***Meanwhile, at the Gardalin capital market***

Trunks and Goten walked around looking at all kinds of different foods. Since everyone in the market knew Trunks and Goten were big eaters, and they were friends of Marron, so they all were offering them all the food, free of charge.

Goten took in all he could, Trunks just sat down on a nearby chair and looked into the purple sky above. Goten looked at his long time best friend confused. "Trunks, what's wrong? You're not eating."

"I don't feel like eating." Trunks said. Goten stopped eating, and looked at Trunks with horror. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'VE NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Goten screamed with terror.

Trunks rolled his eyes and looked at Goten. "Calm down! So what I don't feel like eating for once?"

Goten held his head. "Trunks, really, what's wrong? Is this about Marron marrying the prince?" Goten asked. Goten knew Trunks liked Marron, but when he would mention it, Trunks would only change the subject or lie saying that he didn't.

"Actually it is. Goten something just isn't right." Trunks said. "Leetan seems like a nice guy." Goten said. "But, to be honest, I don't trust him either."

"I knew you wouldn't." Trunks smirked. "Leetan seems too nice, he looks like one of those guys that would go for any girl in sight, just to have a little fun."

"I see where you're coming from." Goten said. "That mustache of his is a dead give away." Trunks rolled his eyes and Goten laughed. "Goten I'm serious." Trunks said.

"I know, I was trying to make you laugh, but it didn't work." Goten said. "You did a bad job buddy." Trunks said. "Oh yeah, remind me about my a temps to make you laugh." Goten said with attitude. Trunks laughed to himself and looked back into the sky. "I just hope she's alright."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm in a writing mood! :D Here's another chapter, a very short one yes, but it's still a chapter. I'll post Chapter 9 when I get back from Miami :)**

**Writer'sFantasy- Lol, But really, it would awesome if we saw each other! :D**

**Helen- Here you go!**

**Chapter 8~**

Marron was finished eating, she felt a lot stronger than before. Vera was sitting next to Marron as she ate. "So you just left your mom, dad and little sister, just to marry a jerk and be a servant?" Marron asked. "Yeah, I had to do it, I didn't want the king to kill my family." Vera said. "That really sucks, I hope things get better for you Vera." Marron said. "I hope so too, now come on, we got about an hour left to go see your father." Vera said.

Marron nodded and got up with Vera following. Vera led her out of the room, down the stairs and into a door. There was a long hallway, filled with old paintings. "What are these paintings?" Marron asked. "All of these paintings are the past Kings and Queens." Vera said. Marron looked at all the paintings, the woman in all of them didn't look too happy. "These woman look like they don't wanna be here." Marron said.

"That's because they were being forced to marry as well. All the woman on this planet are forced to marry." Vera said. Marron shook her head in disappointment. Then Vera led Marron to the end of the hall, she opened up the door to an old smelly room. The room was dark, it only had one light flickering on and off. The place looked like it was about to fall apart any minute now. Vera led Marron to the back of the room. They saw a small figure in a corner, chains around their arms, legs and neck. They were coughing very badly.

Vera found a light switch on the wall and turned it on. Marron's eyes filled with tears, she saw her father in that corner. He was beaten very badly, he has gotten a lot skinnier too, like he hadn't eaten in months. "Oh Daddy!" Marron cried. She ran over to Krillin and wrapped her arms around him. "Marron." Krillin coughed. "Go, you're not aloud down here, if you get caught, you're in big trouble."

"It's alright dad, nothing could compare to what just happened. But that doesn't matter! Just know that I'm going to get you out of here." Marron said as tears ran down her face. Krillin coughed even more. "No, Marron, these people are more dangerous than you think." He said.

"I don't care, dad you know I'd do anything for you. So whatever they want me to do I'll do it." Marron said. Krillin shook his head in disagreement. "Marron these people are no good, go back to Earth, I'll be fine."

"How could you say that! Dad, I love you, but you say the most idiotic things! Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, mom and I came to get you, and are willing to do anything for you, well everyone expect Vegeta." Marron said.

"Oh Marron, you have a good heart, but please, just listen to me. Don't do this."

Marron rolled her eyes. "No dad, I am going to do it, no matter how bad it will hurt me."

"Uh, Marron, we should get going, Leetan could be back from his meeting any minute now." Vera said. Marron nodded and looked at Krillin. "I love you dad, always remember that, I will get you out of this!" Marron bent over and kissed her father on the cheek, and with that, Vera and Marron ran back up to the prince's room.

***In the Kitchen***

"MY HUSBAND IS IN A DUNGEON, MY DAUGHTER IS BEING FORCED TO MARRY, AND ALL YOU TWO ARE DOING IS EATING THE WHOLE PLACE!" 18 screamed with anger. Goku looked up from his plate and made eye contact with 18. "18, don't worry, eating helps me think of a plan. But I don't know why Vegeta keeps eating." He said. Vegeta looked at Goku. "I'M EATING BECAUSE I'M HUNGRY!" Vegeta spat. "YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS HUNGRY! NOW CAN YOU STOP FOR A DAMN MINUTE AND LET'S THINK OF SOMETHING SO MARRON DOESN'T HAVE TO MARRY THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Gohan yelled. 18 and Goku shockingly looked at Gohan, even Vegeta was shocked.

"I never knew the brat had it in him." Vegeta smirked. Gohan slapped his forehead and looked at Vegeta with anger. "FINISH YOUR DAMN FOOD SO WE CAN THINK!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and kept eating.

***At the market***

Trunks and Goten were still walking around. But Goten stopped and looked at some bracelets. "These bracelets look like the one Leetan gave Marron." He said. Trunks looked down on the bracelets and frowned. "Goten these are the bracelets." He said. Suddenly an old woman appeared in front of the two men. "Hello you two, looking to get married?" She asked. Trunks and Goten looked at the woman with surprise. "No, we were just looking." Trunks said.

The woman then took out a box and opened it up. "Let's not refuse, I'm the only vendor with bracelets that have an extra boost in the shock." The woman said. Trunks and Goten looked at the woman with confusion. "Um excuse me? An extra boost in the shock?" Goten asked.

"Why yes, every traditional bracelet has a shock. Don't you two know that?" The woman asked. "No, why does the bracelet have a shock to it?" Trunks asked. "Well how else are you gonna control the bride? You can easily take advantage of her! The more shock, the more time you have with her, and she won't be able to move for double the time." The woman said. "I'm selling the boosted ones for half price!"

"Uh, no thanks." Goten said. Goten grabbed Trunks and pulled him aside. "All of the bracelets are like that?"

"Well the woman just said so. That's why the bracelet fused to Marron's skin, to give her the shock." Trunks said.

"Come on we have to tell the others." Goten suggested. "You can go tell them, I want to have a little talk with the prince." Trunks growled. "Trunks wait! Leetan still has Krillin in the dungeon. Who knows what he'll do to Krillin if you try to kill him! The man has guards and warriors all over the place!" Goten said.

"That won't stop me." Trunks spat. "Bro, just wait, we can tell the others and make a plan. Let's not let Leetan kill Krillin for the fiftieth time." Goten said. "The poor man has been through enough."

Trunks sighed as he thought about Marron, he wondered what she was doing now. "Fine." Trunks growled. "Let's go tell the others."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi everyone! Here's chapter 9! :) Just so you guys know, after I write this chapter, I'm gonna take a break from writing. My school isn't doing so good and I gotta get my grades up, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'm sure it will be soon! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think, flame if you want, I really don't give a damn. Advice is gladly taken!)**

**Viva La Amore- I'm glad you're back! Thank you for all the reviews! And really, update Ten Days Til Sunday! YOU CUT ME OFF SHORT! Lol but really, I'm in love with that story!**

**Mizookie101- Thank you! Here's a new chapter!**

**Writer'sFantasy- I'm sad I didn't get to see you :( Maybe next time I go to Miami :) Here's a new chapter!**

**AinaBriefs- No, she didn't deserve it! I had to write the kitchen scene, it was something to help bring up the happiness :)**

**jojobee0109- Here you go!**

**Chapter 9~**

***Back at the palace***

Marron sat down on the bed as the prince came in. As he walked in, he shot Marron a smile then closed the door. Marron's heart began to race and her breathing became faster. Leetan looked her and sat down next to her. "Listen, I'm sorry for I did..."

Marron looked at him with disgust then looked away. "I really am, I never meant to hurt you."

"Really? You never meant to hurt me?!" Marron yelled as she got up and stormed off to the bathroom. She washed off at the make up and came back out. Marron started to cry and pointed at her face. "YOU NEVER MEANT TO HURT ME?! THEN IS MY FACE COVERED IN BRUSIES?!" The blond screamed.

Leetan got up and tried to touch Marron but she swatted his hand away. "You son of a bitch! Don't touch me!" Marron yelled as more tears ran down her face. Leetan shook his head and looked at her. "Marron, I never thought you would act like this."

"It's clear that you don't know the real me." Marron said. "Look, if you don't want to talk to me, then that's ok, talk to me when you feel like it. I asked Vera to help pick out a wedding dress for you. Our wedding is planned for tomorrow." Leetan said as he walked to the door. "I'll be back later." Leetan walked out the door and Vera walked in. "Marron?" She called.

Marron looked up and smiled a little. "Hi Vera."

"Oh Marron, don't cry."

"How can't I? I'm getting married tomorrow..."

"I know, come, I'll help you pick a dress." Vera said as she helped Marron to the door.

"Vera I don't feel so good."

Vera looked at Marron, her head was bleeding. "How is your head bleeding?" She asked. Vera helped Marron back to the bed. "I feel very weak." Marron said as her started to shiver. "I feel cold as well."

"Wait here, I'm going to get a doctor." Vera said. "Vera wait!" Marron said. "Can you please get my friend, Gohan to come up here?" Marron asked as she held her head. "Um, sure." Vera said.

Vera ran down to the kitchen as fast as she could. Once she ran in she bumped in someone.

"My deepest apologies." She said as she got up. "Are you alright Goten?"

"Yes I'm fine, Vera." Goten said as he got up. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Vera sighed and looked at the half-saiyan. "Do you know where Gohan is? Marron asked to see him."

"Yeah, Gohan is over there with the rest. Also, do you where the bathroom is?" Goten asked. "Yeah, go down the hall to the second door on your right." Vera said and began running again. "Ok! Thanks!" Goten shouted and walked down the hall.

"Gohan!" Vera said. Gohan looked over to her. "Yes?" He asked. "Come with me, quickly!" She said and grabbed Gohan's arm. Vera dragged Gohan out of the kitchen leaving the others to wonder where she was taking Gohan. "Where are you taking me?" Gohan asked. "Marron asked to see you. You must hurry!" Vera said.

They ran up to Leetan's room and Vera opened the door. Gohan's eye's widened as he saw a pale Marron laying on the bed, blood all over her. "What the hell happened?!" Gohan yelled and rushed over to Marron's side. He examined her head and face. "Marron, what happened?"

Marron looked up at Gohan. "Gohan." She breathed. "Leetan...he, he."

"Leetan what? Marron what did he do to you?!" Gohan asked. Marron's breathing began to slow down. "He...raped me. But...please, Don't-Don't tell...anybody...he would..do something...bad to my father." She said. "Marron, you're too injured. You need medical attention." Gohan said.

"There is an infirmary on the second level of the palace." Vera said. Gohan picked Marron up. "We have to take her there, now." He said. Vera nodded and lead them to the infirmary.

*Meanwhile, in the hall with Goten*

_"She said the second door on the right. But that was a closet."_ Goten thought. _"Maybe she meant the left."_ Goten walked across the hall and opened the door, and looked in. Goten jumped back and closed the door. "Why is Leetan and two other guys holding swords?" He thought. Goten opened the door slowly and look in.

"Once you have wedded my son, we shall kill the rest."

"Father are you sure it is necessary to kill Marron's friends? They have done nothing."

"Quiet Janel!" The king yelled.

"Janel, Marron is going to be my wife! So I may do whatever I please with her!" Leetan spat. "Leetan, you are my younger brother, so you have to listen to me as well as father! Answer this brother, why must you kill the woman's friends? You already have her!" Janel asked.

"Because brother, all of the rest are filthy rats! They have no purpose!" Leetan shouted.

"Good son, I've taught you well when it comes to this! Janel, learn from your brother." The king said.

"Why father? There are many beautiful woman out on our planet. Why must Leetan pick a human?" Janel asked his father. "It is tradition for a prince to pick a female of another world!" The king said.

"Well it's wrong! Our tradition is wrong father! Leetan already mated with Marron, against her own will!" Janel yelled.

Goten was shocked. _"That asshole raped her?!"_ He thought.

"So what Janel? I did that to your mother!" The king laughed.

"Father what if someone did that to you? How would you feel?" Janel asked. The king laughed even more. "Janel, why can't you be more like your younger brother Leetan? Leetan listens!"

"Well I won't follow such cruelty! Marron deserves better! As of the two of you, you both can rot in hell!" Janel spat. Janel threw his sword aside and stormed off to the door. Goten quickly ran off back to the kitchen.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this." Goten said. "Leetan raped Marron."

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know I said in the last chapter that I was taking a break, and I am. BUT I HIT 50 REVIEWS! :D So I'm thank everyone by giving you another chapter, Spring Break ends for me on April 1st, so I got some time :) I hope you all like this chapter! Please Review!)**

**Keiya1- You don't know how much I love you lol**

**Writer'sFantasy- Well now you get to know! I hope you like it! :)**

**Viva La Amore- Ily too! :D Yeah, I had to end it at a cliffy, but it wasn't just for you, it was for everyone :)**

**adalmiina-alexandra- I'm glad you like it! This chapter is full of drama XD Then again this story is full of it, Don't worry, Marron will be alright :)**

**jojobee0109- Well here's an extra chapter before I leave! I don't like to keep my fans waiting for a while so the break won't be too long ;)**

**Chapter 10~**

Everyone but Vegeta looked at Goten like he was crazy. "He did..._what?_" Trunks asked. Trunks' voice was cold and dead, once he heard the word rape, he blood began to boil once again. "That asshole raped her!" Goten said. "How do you know?" 18 asked. 18 looked like she was about to kill someone, she clinched her fist in rage.

"Well I was looking for the bathroom, and I opened the wrong door. I heard Leetan, his father and his brother talking. Leetan and the king were talking about killing all of us after Leetan marries Marron." Goten said. "But Leetan's brother, Janel, he stood up for us. He even stood up for Marron. Janel told Leetan and his father to rot in hell, and that Marron deserves better. As he started to walk out of the room I ran back here."

"Where's Marron?" Trunks asked. He clenched his fist and his eyes began to turn green, Trunks' hair began to turn blonde as the rest of them felt his power rise. "Trunks, calm down." Goku said. "CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? THAT PRINCE OF ASSES JUST RAPED HER!" Trunks yelled, his power rising even more. "HE'S A DEAD MAN!"

"TRUNKS CALM DOWN NOW!" Goten screamed. Trunks looked at Goten in rage, Goten pulled Trunks out of the room and slapped him. "Trunks, I know you care for Marron, I know damn well that you like her. But now is not the time to go killing people! We can get rid of Leetan later, now we have to go find Marron." Goten said. Trunks glared at his childhood best friend and powered down. "Fine, but I will kill him if it's the last thing I do." Trunks spat and walked back into the kitchen.

*In the infirmary*

Gohan laid Marron on a spare bed and pulled the sheets over her. "Hailan!" Vera called out. Hailan rushed inside and looked at Marron. "What did the prince do to her?"

"What he does with every woman is finds attractive." Vera said. Hailan shook her head in disappointment. "Sad really. Does Leetan know he's here?"

"No he doesn't." Gohan said. "Well from looking at her condition, she cannot be wedded tomorrow. At least for a couple of days." Hailan said. "The both of you must go, don't say anything. Vera, tell the prince she is here, but he cannot come, she needs the rest. Gohan, don't tell your friends. If they know, they couldn't cause a mess." Hailan said.

"I think they have a right to know." Gohan growled. "No, Gohan. Please, don't tell them. If the prince or king finds out that they know. We all are in grave danger." Hailan said. Gohan looked at Marron and shook his head. "What kind of danger?"

Vera and Hailan looked down. "Gohan, the king had all of his servants drink a type of liquid. The liquid we drank has microscopic bombs in it." Vera said. "With a press of a button, we all die instantly." Hailan said. "If you tell, and the king finds out, he will know it was one of the servants." Gohan closed his eyes and tried to process what was going on, he tried to make a decision. It was telling the rest and having a risk for the king to find out, or not telling and spare all of the servants lives.

"Ok, I won't tell them." Gohan said. Vera and Hailan let out a sigh or relief. "But." Gohan started. "Try to stall the wedding. Marron will not be marring that man." Gohan said as he walked out of the infirmary. Hailan and Vera looked at Marron. "he prince is not gonna like this." Vera said sadly.

*Back in the kitchen*

Gohan walked down to the kitchen to find everyone fighting. "MY DAUGHTER JUST GOT RAPED WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!" 18 screamed in anger. Goten and Goku were trying to calm 18 down, while Vegeta leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. Trunks sat on floor and stared off into space. Goten looked over to Gohan and told him everything he heard. Gohan looked down and didn't say anything. Trunks looked up at the older man and glared. "Is there something you're not telling us?" He hissed. "N-No." Gohan stuttered. Trunks shook his head and laughed, much like Vegeta. "Gohan, you're a bad liar. Just tell us." Trunks said. He voice was serious and cold. Trunks had so many things in his mind, he never wanted Marron to get married, but he knew no matter how much he told her not to, she would still do it.

Words couldn't explain how mad Trunks was. He never trusted Leetan from the start. "Gohan you went to go see Marron. Where is she? How is she?" Trunks asked. Gohan looked away, many lives were at stake, he couldn't risk it. But then Gohan made a risky choice, he grabbed Trunks and Goten then pulled them out of the room. "I know Marron was raped and everything-" Gohan started, but Trunks wrapped his hands around Gohan neck. "YOU KNEW WHAT THAT ASS DID TO HER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Trunks yelled. Gohan pushed Trunks off him. "LET ME FINISH!" He yelled. Gohan explained everything that happened in the infirmary.

"So the wedding will be in a couple days instead of tomorrow." Gohan said. "But don't worry, I have a plan."

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"Well, Janel doesn't believe in all those traditions, so maybe he can help us." Gohan said.

"Maybe." Trunks said. "Well come on, let's go tell the others, after they stall the wedding that's when we take action." With that, they walked back into the kitchen and told the plan.

**REVIEW! I'll update around the middle of April :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(AN: I couldn't stay away, I couldn't! Lol, it's like this story was calling me. I had to write more, I love this story too much to just take a break from it :D I hope you all this chapter! Review please!)**

**Nicole- It's ok! I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**adalmiina-alexandra- Next chapter you go! Hope you like it! I couldn't stay away ;)**

**Wild Colors- I was wondering where you were! haha, I have a feeling you're gonna like this chapter :)**

**Viva La Amore- I did it ;) I never noticed it before omg lol**

**Writer'sFantasy- I saw those pics at disney! You look so cute! ;) You should have said something since you were in my city! I could have gone to disney too XD Here's another chapter :)**

**Chapter 11~**

***About a week later***

Marron was still sick in bed, the poor girl couldn't stop throwing up, and everyday she grew more hungry. Leetan was furious since he couldn't see her, and he definitely didn't want to see the others, but he had no choice. Trunks did his best not to beat the shit out of Leetan every time he walked by. Gohan was getting frustrated because Marron wasn't getting better. In order for the plan to work, she has to be healthy. Hailan and Vera were taking good care of Marron since she was brought there. But Marron's symtoms were giving Hailan a theory of what could be wrong with her. The day Marron was brought in the infirmary, Hailan looked at her head, blood was pouring out, Leetan must have cracked her skull or something to have damaged her head like that. Within a couple of day's Marron's head was all healed up, but Marron begged to stay. She claimed that she wasn't feeling well, that her stomach hurts. Hailan kept her in, but it seemed that Marron never got better.

Hailan decided to check something. The technology on Gardalin was more advanced than Earth. Hailan brought out a small device with a screen on the top.

"Marron?" Hailan asked softly.

"Yeah?" Marron asked.

"Can you just lift up your shirt for a second, I want to check something, I have a feeling that I know why you're feeling this way." Hailan said.

"Ok, sure, anything to help this bug or whatever I have to go away." Marron said as she pulled up her shirt.

Hailan sat down by Marron's feet and put the device flat on Marron's stomach, she pushed a button, and after a couple of minutes, the device started beeping. Hailan grabbed it and looked at the screen, her whole face shut down.

"Hailan...What is it?" Marron asked.

Hailan looked over at Marron and took a deep breath. "Marron...you're pregnant."

Marron looked at Hailan like she was crazy. "W-What? I can't be pregnant! How can you tell? It's only been a week since felt like this." Marron said.

"This little machine can pick up any tiny life form inside you. It is used to detect worms or any other harmful thing inside your body. It also can show if you're pregnant or not.." Hailan said.

Marron looked down at her stomach, then looked back up at Hailan and shook her head. "_No._." She whispered. "_No.._"

"Marron I'm sorry..." Hailan said. "I'll tell the prince-"

"No, don't tell him. I wanna tell him myself." Marron growled.

"Alright, would you like me to get him now?" Hailan asked.

"Yes, go a head." Marron said as she pulled down her shirt.

Hailan walked out of the infirmary to go get Leetan. Just as Hailan walked out, Vera walked in.

"Hi Marron, how are you feeling?" Vera asked. Marron looked up at Vera with tears in her eyes. "I'm _pregnant._"

Vera's eyes went wide as she saw the tears roll down Marron's face. "Pregnant?" Vera asked. Marron nodded and wiped her tears away. "I'm going to tell Leetan, but I don't want anyone to be in this room when I tell him." Marron said. "Alright, but, if you need help with anything Marron, I'll be in that room." Vera said pointing to a room across from Marron's bed. Marron nodded as Vera walked into the room and shut the door. Then, the prince walked in.

"Why are you acting like this?!" Leetan yelled. Marron glared at him. "Just be happy you're aloud to come in you ass!" Marron hissed.

Leetan looked at Marron with anger. "What do you want?!"

"I'm pregnant because of you my prince of asses." Marron spat.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about something like this? You've been _stalking_ me for months and it's clear that you still don't know me."

"I know you!"

"Sure you do! I said what I had to say, get out."

"No, I couldn't have gotten you pregnant!"

"WHAT?! YOU COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ME PREGNANT? DO YOU EVER LISTEN? I WAS A FUCKING VIRGIN WHEN YOU RAPED ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Marron screamed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FALL FOR ME? I'M NOT SPECIAL! WHY CAN'T YOU GO FOR OTHER BITCHES ON THIS PLANET? WHAT? THEY'RE NOT TIGHT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

Leetan looked at Marron with his mouth wide open, no one had ever talked to him like this before.

"GO FOR SOME CHEAP WHORE YOU BASTARD! ONE THAT COULD FIT YOU!" Marron screamed. Leetan had enough, he charged toward her ready to punch her straight in the face, but Marron wasn't going to go through this again. She got up and kicked him in the balls then punched him in the face. Leetan fell to the floor and let out a cry for help. Marron started to cough, next thing you know, Marron threw up all over Leetan. After she threw up, she spit in his face.

"ARE YOU GONNA GET OUT NOW?!" Marron screamed. "YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Leetan got up and shook his head. "You are the one who is gonna pay." He warned. "Mark my words, you will marry me, or it's everybody on this damn planet who will die." With that, Leetan walked out of the room and Marron sat down. Then the door across form Marron's bed flew open and Vera ran out.

"You threw up on him?!" She asked.

Marron looked over to her and nodded. Vera started laughing and ran over to Marron, then gave her a hug. "You're my hero!"

Marron laughed and hugged her back. "I'm pregnant...I-I don't know what to do...I'm not ready for this kind of stuff."

"You're ready Marron, no one is strong like you, you're ready for anything." Vera said.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN: I love this story, and I surprised you guys didn't I? Maybe I didn't, but it my book I did :P Very sorry for the long wait guys, I'm sick for starters and I have a lot of tests going on so I gotta study. Hope you guys like this chapter please please please Review!)**

**Wild Colors- Here's an update! :)**

**Keiya1- Lol here's another chapter!**

**Writer'sFantasy- It's not a joke :( She's pregnant!**

**Pwerstrck4- thank you! Here's another chapter!**

**Helen- well I hope you like this chapter :)**

**adalmiina-alexandra- I'm glad you liked it! here's another :)**

**Chapter 12~**

Marron lyed down and placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant..." She whispered. Hailan walked back into the room. "Hey, you feeling a little better?" Hailan asked. Marron looked up at the older woman and nodded. "A little."

"Someone is here to see you, I figured they should know, no matter the risk." Hailan said smiling. Then 18 walked into the room, Marron looked at her mom and tears began to form. "Marron!" 18 cried and ran to her daughter. 18 gave Marron a hug and sat down beside Marron's feet. "Marron I know what that prince did to you, and don't worry, he won't marry you, I'll make sure of that." 18 growled.

"Mom...I gotta tell you something." Marron started. "What is it?" 18 asked.

"I...I'm pregnant."

18 looked at her daughter in anger. "HE'S GONNA PAY!" 18 screamed. Hailan rushed to 18 and restricted her from getting up. "No! Not yet please!" Hailan begged. Vera also ran to 18, helping Hailan hold her down. "Mom! Please! Calm down! Listen to me!" Marron begged.

18 looked over to her daughter and calmed down. "Mom, Leetan is gonna pay, but not now. Please, just stay with me, and I beg you, don't tell the others! especially Trunks!" Marron said. "Trunks has been trying his best not to kill Leetan on the spot. He wanted to kill Leetan ever since he found out what that bracelet did." 18 said. Marron shook her head, she couldn't let Trunks kill Leetan yet, maybe later, but not yet, if she was going to have this baby, she would want the father alive to see what he has done.

"Look Marron, I promise you, everything will be over soon, but with this baby on the way...I don't know when." 18 sighed. "I don't know when either mom, but I'm tough enough to face Leetan, he won't be able to hurt me anymore." Marron smiled as she thought about kicking the man in the balls again. Hailan looked at 18. "18, it's starting to get late, and Marron needs some rest."

18 nodded and gave Marron one last hug. "I'll come see you tomorrow. Stay safe Marron." 18 said, then walked out of the room. Marron leaned back on the bed, lost in her thoughts. Hailan and Vera walked into the next room to see another patient.

***In the Kitchen***

"So the kitchen is our new hang out or something? Every time I come here, I find all of you here." 18 said.

"How's Marron?" Trunks asked.

18 looked the other way and shook her head. "Don't become crazy, there isn't anything we could do about this..."

"Do about what?" Goku asked.

"My daughter is pregnant." 18 breathed.

Trunks glared and looked the other way. "If we don't get rid of him he is just gonna cause her more pain!" Trunks shouted. "I want to see her."

"We all wanna see her." Goten said sadly.

"Not me." Vegeta laughed. Goku had to hold 18 back. "Listen android, Kakarot and the brats should have came, not your daughter, or me. They would have rescued Krillin and come back to Earth." Vegeta said.

"Well why did you just say that before? You didn't say it was a problem for to come!" 18 spat.

"It didn't come to me at the time." Vegeta said.

18 rolled her eyes at Vegeta, he can be a real dick at times, or most of the time. Trunks walked out of the kitchen.

"Trunks where are you going?" Goten asked.

"No where."

Goten shrugged and turned back to the rest. Meanwhile, Trunks walked up the stairs and into the infirmary.

Marron looked up and was surprised to see him there.

"Trunks what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, why else would I be here?" He said softly.

Marron smiled as Trunks walked up to her bed and sat down by her feet. He looked at her stomach and right away Marron knew that Trunks knew she was pregnant.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Marron asked.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Trunks asked.

Marron stared into his ice blue eyes, she could stare into them forever. "About a week." Marron said looking down. "I really don't want to give birth to his child, I'm not ready to give birth period."

"Marron, your strong, you can do this. I didn't want him to touch you period." Trunks said rubbing the back of his head. Marron smiled and put her hand over his. "I know you didn't, I didn't either, but I had no choice. I already told him that I'm pregnant." Marron said.

"What did he say?" Trunks asked.

Marron gave him an evil smile, and explained what she did. They both started laughing. Marron moved over on her bed so Trunks could lay down next to her, the bed was big enough for both of them. "You seriously kicked him in the balls?" Trunks asked.

"Yup!" Marron laughed. "I enjoyed every bit of our little talk."

"I see you did." Trunks said.

Marron looked over to Trunks, she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips, Trunks kissed back instantly. As they pulled away, Marron rested her head between his shoulder and neck.

"Trunks."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming to see me."

"Anything for you Marron."

And with that, they both fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(AN: Thank you to my readers who love this story! I'm bored at home, I haven't gone to school for the past couple days so I've decided to get some writing done! Hope you all like this chapter! Review please!)**

**Keiya1- I love how you put that you're in ms. Austin's class, lucky she didn't catch you reading it! She always catches me reading -.-**

**Wild Colors- You can tell what you think is going to happen, All of everyone's ideas gives me a little inspiration :)**

**Writer'sFantasy- I don't know about that ;) Read and find out!**

**Chapter 13~**

Trunks and Marron were still sleeping, until Vera walked in, she froze in her tracks. _'Damn it.'_ She thought. '_This is way too risky, what if the prince walked in?'_ Vera rushed over to Marron's bed and shook them awake. Marron's eyes shot open, Trunks' as well. "What is it Vera?" Marron asked as she rubbed her eyes. Trunks unwrapped his arms from Marron's curvy frame and rubbed his head.

"Marron, you don't know how dangerous this is!" Vera said in fear.

"What am I doing wrong?" Marron asked confused.

"Having Trunks with you, IN BED!" Vera yelled. "Marron, if the prince sees this, everybody's lives are in danger."

Marron looked over to Trunks, and he nodded. Trunks got up but Marron grabbed his hand. "Don't leave, please."

"Marron-" Vera started.

"No Vera, it's been a while since I've actually seen Trunks, I would like to spend more time with him, if Leetan has anything to say about it, tell him to come talk about it with me." Marron said.

Vera's fear quickly faded as she stared at the two. 'These two are meant for each other.' Vera thought. "Ok Marron, just be careful." Vera said, then walked out.

Trunks gave Marron a soft smile and sat next to her. "Trunks...I'm really scared." Marron said in fear. "For what?" Trunks asked confused. Marron rolled her eyes and looked at him. "For one of the smartest people on Earth, you're really dumb." Marron said.

"What I say? I don't know why you're scared!" Trunks said. Marron shook her head. "Trunks, I'm 17, pregnant, and I'm being forced to marry a very abusive man who uses me as a fucking sex toy." Marron said. Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Marron, trust me, you won't marry him, I'll make sure of that." Trunks said.

"How Trunks?" Marron asked. "Gohan, my mom and now you are saying that I won't get married but nobody has told me why or how yet, I'm really confused! Besides I'm pregnant with his child. If I really do have this child how am I going to tell him or her who his or her father is? All of these things keep running through my mind and I don't know what to do."

"Gohan came up with a plan, but since we found out that you were pregnant, we can't do anything. We have to wait until you and Leetan are at the royal ceremony." Trunks said.

"So, if it wasn't for this child, I would be back on Earth, living a normal life, with my father still alive?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, but once we heard about this, it knocked everything off." Trunks said.

Marron nodded and Hailan walked in. "Visting hours are up, its past midnight, Marron you should get some rest, Trunks, you can come back tomorrow if you like."

"That's fine, I'll come back tomorrow, goodbye Marron." Trunks said. He bent down and kissed Marron's forehead and walked out of the room.

"Hailan?" Marron called.

"Yes?"

"Ummm, I'd like to ask you something." Marron said.

Hailan walked over to Marron's bed. "What is it?"

"Hailan, I'm really not ready for this child. Do...do you have some kind of drink or food I could eat...that could, possibly"

"Kill the child?" Hailan asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess, it seems wrong, but, I know this child is going to go through a life time of pain with Leetan being the father." Marron said looking down.

"Marron it's ok, I've drunk a certain potion for this same reason." Hailan said.

"Really?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, But It's a little hard to get, I'll have to go the dark market to get it." Hailan said.

"Dark market?" Marron asked.

"It's a market filled with all kinds of illegal things, like to take the bracelets off. That potion, stuff to help you through your hard times." Hailan said. "I can leave tomorrow to get it for you, but I'll be back the day after. The Dark market is far away from here."

"Really? Hailan thank you so much!" Marron said smiling. "While your at it, can you get something to cut off this bracelet? I have a feeling I'll need it later on."

"Sure." Hailan said.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(AN: Hi everyone! Now, I have a feeling this chapter will surprise you! I'm evil hehe. I ate too much chocolate...Anyway Thanks to those who reviewed! You are always loyal to me! Enjoy this chapter!)**

**Writer'sFantasy- You know, I would, but this whole story is filled with suspense so it's kinda hard not to, I have a feeling you aren't like this chapter though... *hides behind wall***

**Guest- You should login V xD**

**Keiya1- You'll find out soon ;)**

**You know it's nice to get reviews**

**HEY! You guys should read this awesome fanfic I've read! It's complete, 33 chapters, very detailed and very suspensful! I love it! It's an old fanfic, but I was exploring and I found it, it's a TrunksxMarron story ;)**

**Captive By Chocolateblood**

**Another fanfic with TrunksxMarron that's also interesting to me is-**

**Fragments of Destiny By Madame Batolli**

**Chapter 14~**

Hailan left for the dark market Very early in the morning so she wouldn't be noticed. She crept down the hall to the back door of the palace, being careful not to make a sound. Hailan was very worried about the potion's side effects, she herself had to deal with some very harsh ones. She didn't want Marron to go through more pain. Hailan met with the back door and slowly opened it then slipped into the garden. She made her way through the flowers and out the back gate, then disappeared into the crowd of civilians.

Marron on the other hand rested in the infirmary. All the pain was experiencing lately had really gotten to her. Trunks came to visit her regularly which made her mood brighten. Leetan had came a couple of times, once he came when Trunks was visiting.

"What is he doing here? I didn't give him permission to see you!" Leetan growled at Marron. Trunks just simply rolled his eyes and kept his attention on Marron, who just ignored Leetan. Marron hadn't talked to him since she told him she was pregnant. Leetan, as expected, was furious at her for not speaking to him. Vera always laughed when Leetan was out of the room, she hated the prince, everyone but the prince knew that. Vera made mistakes on purpose just to piss off Leetan, she knew that Leetan himself couldn't touch her, so she took advantage of it, which made being a servant more bearable for her.

Trunks was becoming better at controlling his anger, no matter how much he wanted to kill Leetan off. Janel, Leetan's brother, had returned from where ever he was. He didn't talk to anybody but Marron, Vera and Trunks. Janel explained to Marron more about the dark market, and that he shopped there often. Trunks was surprised to see Janel acting so kind to them, he didn't believe it, Trunks thought Janel was acting, or maybe adopted by the king. But Vera trusted him, which led to Marron trusting him, then Trunks gave in.

Two days flew by and Hailan was back with the potion and a certain tool to cut Marron's bracelet. She hid them under her shirt and walked up to the infirmary.

"Hi Marron." Hailan said as she walked in.

Marron sat up in surprise to see Hailan. "Yes you're back!" Marron said with joy. "You got the stuff?"

"Yup." Hailan said as she pulled the items from under her shirt. She put down a small bottle of blue liquid and a pair of round scissors with a splitting tip.

"Here, drink this, it should kill the baby instantly." Hailan said as she handed Marron the bottle.

Marron took it and opened it, she let out a long sigh and threw the liquid down her throat. She finished and took her head.

"Wow, that wasn't the best tasting thing I've drunken." Marron said as she blinked rapidly.

"I know, but you get used to it." She said as she got up.

Hailan walked to a cabinet and pulled out the device to check and see if the baby was still alive. Marron lifted her shirt as Hailan walked over and put the device on her stomach. Hailan's eyes widened at the results.

"What? No, no, this can't be."

"What?" Marron asked.

"The...the baby is still alive..." Hailan said.

_"What?"_ Marron asked breathlessly.

"The baby is still alive...I don't get it, the potion was supposed to work..."

Hailan grabbed the bottle and looked at the label.

"Marron you're a hundred percent that you're human?" Hailan asked.

"Yeah." Marron answered.

Hailan muttered at the bottle and glared at the label.

"What's wrong?" Marron asked.

"The potion states that it only works for Gardlin blood..." Hailan said trailing off.

Marron looked down and sighed. _"So I really am going to have his child..."_

**Short Chapter, all well, I don't have much time to write so this is what you get! REVIEW!**


	15. Note

_**Hi everyone, Tiffany here, I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating this story anytime soon, I don't feel the need to write it anymore so I'm just gonna leave it alone until I get my drive back. I have more story ideas in mind right now and I really wanna write those. Again I'm sorry but this is how I feel right now. But I will update again, just not anytime soon...**_


End file.
